


Realizing Love

by MegumiCollarbonesky (megumiCollarbonesky)



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkwardness, Daddy Kink, Demisexuality, First Time, Haru is more talkative than in original works, Love Hotel, M/M, MakoHaru in Tokyo, Slight OOC, demisexual undertones, i tried to include the humor in the awkward of a first time, just a little they find it out on accident, sex scenes are hard to write haha, taking care of a lost child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiCollarbonesky/pseuds/MegumiCollarbonesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Haruka watches how Makoto handles kids and wishes to have children with Makoto.”<br/>For triannegular’s request in the 2014 Makoto Birthday Fanworks Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More Than Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triannegular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triannegular/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Haruka watches how Makoto handles kids and wishes to have children with Makoto.”  
> 

Despite knowing he needed to swim, Haruka Nanase had no idea what he was going to do with his life. The only other solid fact he had was that he needed his dear-to-his-heart best friend-childhood friend Makoto Tachibana by his side for the rest of eternity.

Growing up with Makoto, and living next to Makoto, and being an only child himself, meant that once Makoto became an oniichan so did Haru to an extent. As all four grew up and Makoto had to start helping look after Ran and Ren every once in a while, Haru helped out and while getting the feeling he was more an amusing trifle to the youngest Tachibanas, he knew he wasn’t as cut out for it as Makoto. He admittedly admired him for how naturally he took care of others. Once the older boys got to high school, Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana didn’t particularly need their eldest to babysit the twin tweens, and even had to pull Makoto aside occasionally to remind him he didn’t need to parent his siblings, which they knew he didn’t mean to do but,

“Makoto, dear, that’s our responsibility. Look after yourself first and foremost.”

To which Makoto would blush and nod in embarrassed understanding. Haru had been present a few of these times, and had to agree that Makoto didn’t need to give himself up to an imaginary duty so much. That said, he definitely appreciated the time and care his gentle giant of a best friend put into him. Haru could admit that without Makoto, his introverted tendencies would get to dangerous levels of isolation.

So, after their final year of high school with an extremely healing fall and winter after that highly dramatic summer, Haru knew he needed to live within a reasonable distance of Makoto in Tokyo. He needed to make it easy to put himself into Makoto’s company when needed, and so Makoto could put himself into Haru’s company without hassle too. Moving to such a big city made both young men feel small and alone. The familial warmth and quietude of Iwatobi was practically Romantic compared to the throngs of cold strangers losing themselves to the mundane hustle and bustle of an enormous maze of a metropolitan center. While Makoto quickly attracted friends at college and Haru got on well with his swim team though, home was with each other. Sometimes they’d feel strange disconnects from reality, as all young people with understandable anxieties about the future and just starting their lives do, but they knew that through any trial, and any triumph, the people they loved were just a phone call away.

One day during midterms in the second semester, Haru had a feeling that Makoto needed him for something. The morning had occurred as it had for many years, with Makoto coming to fetch Haru from the bath, sharing breakfast, and heading off to their scheduled days. Nothing had seemed off or odd when Haru exited the train at his stop for his part time job and said “see you” to Makoto who needed to go a bit farther for school. Makoto smiled lovingly at him as always and repeated “see you” and they shared a small wave before Haru walked away and the train departed. But, after afternoon swim training, while toweling himself dry in the locker room and acknowledging his teammates’ farewells, seeing as practice would be cancelled for the weekend to allow for adequate test preparation, Haru felt a disturbing lurch in his chest accompanied by the distinct thought,

“I need to see Makoto.”

He dug around his duffel bag for his phone and sent a text, not sure if Makoto was in a class or the library.

“Where are you right now? I’m done for the day.”

He set the phone down and finished toweling off, changed into his dry pair of jammers, and got fully dressed and packed up by the time that Makoto’s reply showed up.

“Hi Haru! I’m at the park behind the campus library.”

The park? Haru wondered, and pressed the button to speed-dial Makoto.

“Hey Makoto, it’s me.”

“Haru, hi! Where are you right now?” Relief washed over Haru knowing that Makoto was alright. He could hear quiet sniffling in the background though.  
“I’m about to get out of the locker rooms. What’re you doing at the park?”

“Oh, I was gonna study but then there was this little lost child so I’m trying to help him. We made an announcement in the library and are waiting for his parent to come.” Ah, it must be the child sniffling then.

“I can get there in 10 minutes I guess.”

“Are you sure? Are you okay getting to the library?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, see you soon!”

“Mm.” Haru waited for Makoto to end the call and only pushed the standby button once he’d heard the click from the other line. He entertained a short pride in being better at phone manner these days before heading to the train station.

***

He found Makoto crouching by one end of a miniature see-saw with a chubby toddler dressed in a frog hoodie on the other. Makoto gently pushed his end up and down while cooing at the child who seemed to be peacefully enjoying the ride. Hearing the crunch of sand beneath adult walking feet, Makoto looked up and called out to Haru.

“Hey!”

“Their parent hasn’t come by yet?” Haru stopped at the see-saw’s axis and stayed standing.

“No, and it’s been a half hour now. The librarian was supposed to bring them here once they came but now I’m worried.” He slowly let his see-saw end up and reached out to the child.

“Hey, let’s go inside again okay? Oniichan wants to talk to the librarian again.”

“Otay~” The child clambered off the see-saw seat and let Makoto pick them up.

“Tatsumi-chan, this is Oniichan’s friend, Haru-chan, he’ll help us find your papa. Haru, this is Tatsumi, he’s -.”

“I’m this many!” the little boy held up 4 fingers.

“Hi Tatsumi-chan. Wow you’re a big boy huh?” Tatsumi nodded yes and snuggled into Makoto’s chest. Haru observed Makoto’s gentle smile that seemed to radiate from his face to warm the atmosphere around them. _Who wouldn’t feel safe around Makoto?_ He thought. _You can’t dislike gentle giants. Like the robot from Castle in the Sky._ That last part sort of popped out of nowhere but whatever. Then the three walked into the library, Haru taking Makoto’s backpack for him, and found the head librarian at the front desk.

“Has anyone responded about Tatsumi?”

The librarian shook her head no, “I’ve called the department heads in the other buildings and still no one’s replied.”

“I guess we’ll go to the police then.” Makoto sighed.

“The nearest office is across the street from the cafeteria. I’ll call them if anyone contacts me.”

“Thank you so much, sorry to bother you.”

“No, thank you. And Tatsumi-chan, I’m sure your papa will come get you soon.” She leaned over to smile at the boy.

“Mhmm,” he clung to Makoto’s shirt and nodded in agreement.

Makoto continued to hold Tatsumi in his arms as they walked out the building and past the playground over to the courtyard leading to the cafeteria. Haru thought about asking whether the boy had any identification on him, like those nametags with “if lost please contact” information kindergartners sometimes wore, but he figured Makoto would’ve checked for anything like that at the beginning of the ordeal. Instead, he let Makoto lead the way and vaguely felt thankful that winter in Tokyo so far was much milder than the coast of Iwatobi right by the Sea of Japan. It hadn’t snowed much at all and this particular day felt more like late autumn in its chill than anything. Still, it was supposed to dip to near-freezing temperatures the following week. _Makoto’s birthday is soon._ Haru noted while passively observing the barren trees lining the pathway and various study groups huddling together in the courtyard. Not many gave the three much notice.

Tatsumi broke the silence with a yawn and wiggling closer in to Makoto. “Sleepy.” He mumbled.

“We’re almost there, hold on.” Makoto dipped his face lower to nuzzle the toddler. Haru huffed his version of a chuckle.

“What is it?” Makoto looked up and adjusted his hold on the child.

“Looks like you became good friends fast.” Haru shrugged and smiled.

“Ah! Uh…” Makoto blushed hard, his ears even turning red.

“You miss cuddling Ren and Ran?”

“A bit yeah. They were real snuggly when they were little but I was only 12 when they were like this. I was still kinda small too so they were a bit of a nuisance, but it did feel nice once I started feeling like a real big brother.”

“I dunno, they both still seemed pretty touchy-feely to me. Ren seemed to like sitting in my lap even last year. And Ran often fell asleep in yours when I’d stay over playing video games.” They rounded a corner and saw the police station, an officer standing outside watching over the area.

“Er, well, they just wanted attention mostly and that’s how they got it best…And…Ren might’ve kinda... liked you.” Makoto avoided Haru’s eyes and made a sort of grimacing grin.

“Oh, huh.” Haru was honestly surprised although his face didn’t show it so much. Sure, he knew that he was a welcome oniichan figure in the Tachibana twins’ lives and enjoyed the limited exposure to siblinghood, but he’d never caught on to any other possible motives behind Ren’s affections. It hadn’t caused any problems all those years so he felt he could shrug it off.

“I’m not exactly sure though! I, I just overheard some things and noticed him favoring you and, uh, yeah…” Makoto’s voice was strangled and high pitched until he trailed off.

“Hm.” Haru replied as they reached the police station. They stopped and looked at each other for a brief moment, Makoto a little wide-eyed and scared about this crush business, Haru prompting Makoto to tell the officer about the toddler situation. He had to clear his throat and tilt his head towards the quizzical officer before Makoto got it.

“Um, sorry to bother you, but we found this lost child at the park playground by the university library. We had university staff notified but nobody came for him.”

“Oh dear,” the officer thumbed his hat up to see the boy in Makoto’s arms better, “Is he awake? What’s his name?”

“Tatsumi,” Makoto jostled the boy a bit and woke him up. “Tatsumi-chan, can you answer the policeman?” He gave a weak laugh when Tatsumi finally faced towards the officer, as if to apologize for it only being ten minutes since the boy had fallen asleep.

“Hello, can you tell me your name and your parent’s names?”

“Mmmmm,” Tatsumi groaned, rubbing his eyes, “Umino Tatsumi.”

“Is that your name?”

“Mhmm.”

“How about your parents?”

“Mama and Papa.”

“I see, and what about the names they call each other?”

“Dear and Dear. Sometimes Baka.”

“Hmm, alright.” The officer smiled with a hint of exasperation at Makoto who felt even worse now. Haru watched passively.

“He said he was with his father before they got separated almost an hour ago.” Makoto offered.

Just then the front desk phone rang. “Please, excuse me.” The officer bowed and hurried inside. As he picked up the receiver he motioned the boys in. Makoto and Haru sat down on a small beaten up waiting area bench that had many more scuffs and crayon graffiti than would be expected. Tatsumi wriggled around in Makoto’s arms to look at the scrawling. The policeman listened to the phone for a bit and let out a loud “AH! Yes!” while looking over at the seated boys, and expressed some “thank goodness”es and other politenesses before hanging up.

“That was the librarian who’d helped you earlier. She said that Tatsumi’s father finally arrived and will be here shortly!” He explained.

“Yay!” Tatsumi jumped out of Makoto’s arms and did a little bouncy stompy dance. Makoto gave a huge smile and sigh of relief.

“If it’s okay, we’ll stay here with Tatsumi until his father comes.” Haru declared. Makoto looked over to him in surprise and as if to say, “thank you” for being able to tell that he had already gotten attached to the little boy and really wanted to make sure he’d be okay.

Not ten minutes later, a large man hustled across the street and into the station, his winter coat flapping behind him. He huffed and puffed the entire time, looking frazzled. He all but fell onto the open doorframe and gasped,

“Is Tatsumi here?”

“Papa!” Tatsumi ran into the man’s thick leg and hugged it tight.

“Ah!” The man bent down and hauled the little boy up into his arms. “Papa’s so sorry Tatsumi!”

“It’s okay.” Tatsumi patted his father’s stubbly cheeks.

“Thank you all so much!” He looked at the police officer and Makoto and Haru. “I don’t know how to repay you!”

“Oh it was no trouble! These young men took care of everything.” The policeman waved towards them.

“I’m so sorry for taking up your time!” Tatsumi’s father bowed again and again, his face red and apologetic.

“No, no! We’re glad to have been able to help!” Makoto’s voice went embarrassed and high pitched as he bowed back.

After filling out some paperwork (in case Tatsumi’s family needed to contact Makoto or Haru or the police, or vice versa) the men parted ways and Makoto and Haru headed to the train station to go back home while the sun set early as it always did for Japan.

They were lucky and got on right before rush hour started, so they could take seats near the door. Makoto leaned back and sighed. Haru followed suit. Staying quiet so as to not disturb the other passengers that were quickly accumulating each stop gave Haru time to let his thoughts wander. He mostly thought of his schedule for the next day, reminded himself of some pointers from coach to work on throughout the break, and then played back the visuals of Makoto and Tatsumi from the afternoon. Makoto and children felt absolutely right. Even more heartwarming than Makoto nurturing those stray kittens and cats back in Iwatobi and even at his current apartment and that was pretty dang cute.

He thought back on those few weeks the two summers previous when Makoto had been teaching children swimming at Iwatobi Returns for Coach Sasabe. He remembered Makoto’s obvious love for his students, especially his worry for Kisumi’s little brother who was struggling in the classes. Haru had totally sketched little scenes of Makoto teaching and playing with his class while watching from the observation window and bleachers as Ran had gone off exploring and Ren insisted on staying to watch his big brother work. _Or maybe it was to stick with me._ Haru mused, _Or maybe just to get away from Ran. Hm._ He shrugged it off as it didn’t matter, and thought about how happy Makoto had been when he’d finally figured out how to reach out to Shigino Hayato and share with him the happiness that was swimming. Makoto’s worries seemed to have slid off his shoulders, and his radiant relieved smile as he’d told Haru about the breakthrough shouldn’t have stunned him as much as it had.

Really though, Makoto had completely taken Haru by surprise many times that summer. That whole Hayato episode, their freestyle race, their fight, their make-up mainly, but there were numerous little moments that Haru had simply looked at Makoto and felt his heart squeeze in excitement. Makoto smiling, Makoto laughing, Makoto crying, Makoto worn out, Makoto half-asleep, Makoto energized, Makoto embarrassed, Makoto upset. Just many tiny instances of seeing and feeling how alive Makoto was, how foreign yet familiar he was, but lots and lots of truly feeling for the first time that he, Haru, loved his best friend. Sure, all good friends say they love each other, but for the first time ever, Haru could honestly say he loved Makoto. It had been a little scary, feeling the weight of this realization, but it was a happy weight. He wouldn’t and couldn’t have it any other way. It had only gotten stronger after summer had changed to fall and winter, and so on all the way up to now.

Maybe the only “problem” this presented was that he was now 1000% sure he didn’t want to ever lose Makoto. Haru would die if he lost contact with Makoto, spiritually and eventually physically (again, his antisocial tendencies were kept strongly at bay by Makoto’s friendship and care). He couldn’t bear to think of Makoto moving far away and never seeing Haru and getting married to a girl Haru didn’t know and starting a family with children who wouldn’t know how much Haru was their dad’s best friend, and the spiral of unbearable possibilities began to curdle Haru’s stomach. He usually avoided these thoughts because how bad they made him feel. A loud crash of air caused by the train passing by another train took Haru off guard and he jumped a bit, startling his pondering away.

He looked over at Makoto whose eyes were closed. Haru couldn’t tell if he was napping or just resting his eyes. He took in the visage for a little longer, enough to remember enough for a sketch if he felt like it later that night. Suddenly, it apparently had been long enough since the time they’d boarded because then the conductor announced through the train’s PA the next stop, which was where Makoto and Haru needed to disembark for home.

“Mako-” Haru started but Makoto’s eyes snapped open.

“Yup.” He smiled and started standing up, whispering “excuse me” s to the standing passengers around them, trying to politely maneuver through them to get towards the door as the train began decelerating. Haru followed in the small vacuum space Makoto’s larger frame created in the midst of average height white and blue-collar workers who made up the majority of train riders, and had to hold on to him a bit once the train hit its breaks and came to a complete and jerky stop. The boys hopped off and swiftly made their way off the platform and through to the ticket barriers and actual train station entrances, as they’d learned to the past several months.

“Coming over?” Makoto asked once Haru caught up to him on a clearer sidewalk as they walked towards their neighboring apartment complexes. It wasn’t like Haru ever didn’t come over to share dinner with him but Makoto still asked the same.

“Yeah.” Haru looked up into Makoto’s eyes which seemed to sparkle.

“Today’s been a good day, huh?” Makoto looked up at the dusk sky and sighed.

“Yeah.” Haru kept looking over at him.

“I’m glad Tatsumi-chan’s father found him.”

“Yeah.”

“Ohhh, I can’t wait to teach kids again.” He stretched his arms upwards. Now he sounded wistful, and Haru felt a hefty thump resonate through his entire back, as if someone had thrown a 10kg bag of rice at him. Why? Because he’d just imagined himself and Makoto taking care of a child together, like gay dads. It was such a vivid shot of imagination it almost like a quick glimpse into the future. Even stranger, rather than feeling grossed out or meh about it, it felt right. He felt hope and love in his vision. He still felt a bit stupid about it though, so he turned his face down and away from Makoto who unfortunately noticed.

“Huh? Is something the matter?”

“No, I, uh, just thought of something dumb.”

“Oh?” Makoto giggled. He visibly and audibly relished in the fact that Haru was finally participating in their walking conversations, as opposed to the old days in Iwatobi.

“It doesn’t matter.” Haru tried to hide his discomfort but still Makoto read it clear, as if it were noon and not starting to get dark.

“Oh really now?” He raised a flirtatious eyebrow and returned to his usual resting face after Haru didn’t reply. They reached the entrance to Makoto’s building and he gave Haru time to elaborate as they stepped into the lobby, greeted the landlady, and entered the elevator for Makoto’s floor.

It took Haru several nervous moments, but he relented and gulped before admitting, “You’re just really good with kids.”

“Oh, thanks.” Makoto faintly blushed.

“You’d make a great dad.” Haru pushed.

“I’d love to be a dad someday,” Makoto agreed, nodding and still blushing a bit.

“After college of course.”

“Yeah, and having a stable job and stuff.”

“And meeting the right girl.”

“Um, yeah.” Makoto fidgeted. The elevator slowed and dinged its arrival and opened its doors to Makoto’s floor. “What about Haru?”

“I dunno.” They walked to the end of the floor for Makoto’s apartment. “I really only just figured out that I wanted to swim competitively. I’m not good at this future planning stuff.” His voice felt scared in his tight throat.

“That’s true.” Makoto offered as he fished his keys out of his coat pocket and opened the door. He and Haru shared a wary glance.

“And I don’t want to deal with new people really.” Haru admitted lowly as they stepped inside and took off their shoes.

“But you’re doing a lot better than you used to.” Makoto sounded proud of him.

“Still…” Haru drifted off. They hung up their coats and left their bags next to the kotatsu before shuffling to the kitchen which in Haru’s opinion was more a kitchenette than a proper one but he guessed poor college students were supposed to make do. They took out the rice cooker and started up some rice and brought out leftover curry from the night before to heat up on the stove. Stovette, Haru eyed the two gas burners with disdain, missing the four burners back home. Not apartment home though, no, that kitchen was also tiny. Makoto caught him evil-eyeing the stove and smiled and rolled his eyes.

“I know, I know,” he placated Haru.

Dinner was cozy and satisfying. After putting dishes in the sink they felt too tired to wash them right away, so they laid down under the electric blanket of the kotatsu and accidentally snuggled into each other.

“Oh! Sorry!” Makoto began wiggling away but Haru stopped him with an

“It’s okay. It’s kinda nice.” Haru stayed where he was and patted the space between them. Makoto obeyed and wiggled back closer, blushing again, this time enough so that his ears turned red too.

“Eheh,” he rested his face on folded arms and sighed towards Haru. “It’d be nice if we could just stay like this forever.”

“Full of curry rice and camped out under a kotatsu?” Haru actually teased, turning to face him.

Makoto rolled his eyes again, “Yes, Haru, let’s turn into fat hibernating cats.”

“Mmm, I’d need to swim. Can’t join you, sorry.”

Then Haru did something he’d never done before. He gently reached up and threaded his fingers through Makoto’s hair, and sort of lazily petted his head.

Makoto froze and stared at Haru, not angrily but more incredulously. Haru stopped and a few excuses like “petting a cat” or “there was lint in your hair” ran through his mind but nothing even sputtered out of his mouth.

“Haru?” Makoto said in a shaky breath as his eyebrows furrowed. Haru retracted his hand.

“Uh,” Haru felt his chest burst into flame as he realized Makoto was shifting closer quickly. He noticed Makoto’s shoulders heaving from heavy breaths, Makoto’s arm moving as if to wrap itself around Haru, and oh, there was his own hand, resting against Makoto’s pectoral and getting a little squished as Makoto continued leaning in. Now Makoto’s face was super close, his green eyes dilated, looking straight into Haru’s, hot breath blowing onto his own mouth, and finally, Makoto’s lips making soft but sure contact with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kind of quick fic for triannegular’s request in the 2014 Makoto Birthday Fanworks Exchange. I hope they like it alright, I wanted to make it as saccharine as I could but perhaps it’s too meandering and pandering to these visuals I kept thinking up….  
> 


	2. More Than Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've kissed! Where will they go from here? Spoiler: All the way. Eventually.

_Actually no_ , Haru realized as he closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss. Makoto had stopped for a moment and Haru himself had closed the gap. It had only been a centimeter probably but still, he realized he really did want this. They parted after a quiet moment, hearts threatening to burst from their chests. They both breathed heavily, despite it having been a completely closed mouth kiss and only lasted a short but sweet moment.  
  
“Oops.” Haru whispered. Makoto looked ready to bolt, face red and eyes big as dinner plates and teary too, but Haru took a quick hold on his arm, staying him. Haru felt as if life were rushing into his heart for the first time ever. This was different than when he first fell in love with water on that family trip in grade-school. He should've understood his own feelings about Makoto sooner because now, instantly, he realized what he'd always felt.  
  
“Wait, I really do love you Makoto.”   
  
“Haru!” Makoto blushed even harder and began actually crying. “I love you too! I mean, I always have, and I didn't want to bother you since you always seemed uninterested in anything especially in high school and I’m so sorry for kissing you out of the blue and I can’t believe it I, you actually—” he blubbered.  
  
“Sorry.” Haru slid his hand up from Makoto’s chest to caress the side of his face instead. “Of course I love my best friend. But I only just realized how much.”  
  
Makoto sniffled and his tears abated. “I want to be with you forever, I can’t imagine my life any other way.” he croaked out.  
  
“Me too. Let’s get married.” Haru pressed his nose against Makoto’s.  
  
“Pffft, that was fast.” Makoto closed an eye as Haru wiped a tear away from his face for him with his thumb. “Although, I _have_ wanted to marry you since we were like, nine.”  
  
“Dang,” Haru’s stomach sank for not noticing Makoto’s feelings that badly and for so long. He’d heretofore figured Makoto was just a very good childhood friend. Like, if Makoto had grown up next to anybody else then _they'd_ be best childhood buds. Not also longing for soul-mate status.   
  
“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Makoto’s voice wavered, “I was never going to be one of those nice guys about it and complain or pressure you into anything. This is a dream come true. Wait, pinch me.” He scooted back a bit.  
  
“Makoto,” Haru wanted to apologize but got cut off.  
  
“No, what if I fell asleep under the kotatsu?”  
  
“First of all no you didn’t, this is real, and secondly the pinching thing doesn't work, humans dream up pain just fine.”  
  
“Well what do I do then?”  
  
“Just trust me Makoto, this is real. I really do love you and we really kissed. Here, come on.” Haru pulled Makoto back flush to him and kissed him on the lips again. Makoto held Haru by the hips and relaxed into it, sighing contentedly when they parted once more. Haru realized that along with the new flood of finally understood emotions, newly realized wants had too.  
  
“So, we’re boyfriends now right?” Makoto shyly kept his hands resting where they were.  
  
“Practically husbands.” Haru grinned impishly. “How 'bout we _start a family?_ ” he put suggestive emphasis into the question, testing the waters.  
  
“Oh my God.” Makoto blushed hard again. “Haru we haven’t even made out yet!” he squealed. “I didn’t even know you were interested in sex!”  
  
Honestly Haru'd always had a passing interest, as evidence-able in his internet search history and one or two manga, but hardly ever with people he actually saw face to face. _But_ , he admitted to himself, _I've always liked drawing Makoto...in various stages of...undress..._ He'd always felt that it was completely objective drawing but now he wasn't so sure. At any rate he felt very open to the idea of being intimate with Makoto now that they were openly in love with each other. He decided to pretend to pout in response.  
  
“But you said you wanna be a dad _someday_.” Haru nuzzled Makoto’s shoulder, in semblance to how Nagisa used to to him. “And, well, I keep myself under control I dunno. Let’s not get off topic.”  
  
“Right. But we’re talking about that later.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“So are we scheduling this out or something?”  
  
“Haruuu.”  
  
“I don’t know how this works, give me a break.”  
  
“I’ve never actually dated anyone before I dunno squat either! Maybe we should call Nagisa and Rei.” Makoto leaned on one elbow and looked over at his cellphone on top of his bed across the room.  
  
“Wait, they’ve done it?” Haru’s stony face gave away his surprise. Those two had announced their relationship status long ago but…  
  
“Yeah, I thought you knew? Nagisa and Rei were always hiding leftover evidence of sex when we’d go to their houses and they’d never do a good job. It was a little gross I guess.”  
  
“…” Haru racked his brains to remember any of that but couldn’t.  
  
“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Makoto looked back at Haru.  
  
“We don’t have any condoms anyway.” Haru muttered. Makoto blushed yet again.  
  
“Y-yeah. Maybe we should research for tonight and get everything tomorrow and…we can spend all of Sunday…figuring things out.” Makoto’s voice got quieter and quieter.  
  
“Sounds good.” Haru slid out from under the kotatsu blanket and grabbed Makoto’s laptop before sitting on his bed.  
  
***  
  
The boys spent the night looking through forums for gay couples’ tips for first time anal sex, and a few brand comparisons between condoms and lubricants. Both were a little startled at how adept the other was at typing website urls directly into the google searchbar rather than plain topic searching and agreed to talk about these acquired skills some other time. After a few hours though they felt satisfied and found where to buy the items they’d agreed on to use ( “It has to be water-based lube.” “No weird condoms.” “Should we go to a love hotel?”), and spent the rest of their evening figuring out how to best make out with each other. It turned out Haru really enjoyed getting his lips gently gnawed on, and Makoto liked it a little rougher. Also both really liked both being manhandled and doing the manhandling. They finally fell asleep next to each other albeit cramped on Makoto’s bed and woke up the next morning slightly achey but euphoric.  
  
Their days continued as smoothly as they ever had been, the only thing changed was much more body contact and flirting occurring throughout their time together, which had already approached high levels pre-boyfriend status. On Saturday as they traveled around Tokyo to lucrative sex shops as advised by their research, they talked about moving in together to a nicer apartment with at least a real kitchen. Again, they had already been staying at one or the other’s apartment for the majority of their daily lives. They figured that they should wait until the one year contract with their apartment complexes came closer to ending before moving in together somewhere else though. It actually took them the entire day to decide so, thanks to the engaging distraction the various sex shops provided, two being over 5 stories tall, and one or two being a bit more kinky than they’d thought (leading to goofing around and giggling as quiet as possible upon finding such collections as the leather section).  
  
“So…” Makoto began, stopping by the train station entrance, “I know I suggested this but I’m sorry our first date was for…sex stuff.” He rubbed his neck nervously.  
  
“Don’t be. I’m excited.” Haru reached out and held Makoto's wrist. “I love you and I…” he gulped and grinned, pulled Makoto down to whisper in his ear, “I’ve never been so attracted to someone much less wanted to "sleep" with them before. Not even water, or the pool.”  
  
“Omigod.” Haru saw a thousand questions race through Makoto’s head. Haru was attracted to people? He was seriously attracted to swimming pools? Had he actually engaged in sexual activity with bodies of water before?  
  
“Hey,” Haru brought Makoto back to the present, “The point is, we love each other.” He really did want to make love with Makoto, and he felt Makoto certainly deserved a little pampering right now.  
  
“Yes.”Makoto visibly melted into his dreamy sigh.  
  
“How about we get a head start on our Sunday and find a love hotel to stay at for the night?”  
  
“You sure?” Makoto's giddiness from earlier returned.  
  
“Yeah,” Haru paused for a second, and added, “Daddy.”  
  
Makoto froze in horror. “What?”  
  
“I... was thinking of how gorgeous you were, taking care of Tatsumi-chan the other day. How you’d be a total DILF.”  
  
“Haru are you dirty talk—” Makoto’s voice gave away his state of being 1/3 aghast, 1/3 cracking up, and 1/3 aroused at this turn of events. Haru felt a bit awkward but for the fun of it pushed further.  
  
He leant up to Makoto's ear and keened lowly, “I want your huge cock in my ass-pussy, please Daddy.”  
  
Haru stared at Makoto defiantly for a beat before they both burst into fits of laughter. Passing pedestrians looked at them a little annoyed but figured they were typical harmless rowdy young men loitering around the train station.  
  
“Oh God, Haru, what?!” Makoto wheezed, doubling over on top of his boyfriend.  
  
“No, no, shutup!” Haru coughed and waved the question to join the later conversation they’d planned to have at some point.  
  
“Ahh,” they sighed a minute later after catching their breath.  
  
“But seriously, Makoto with kids is adorable.” Haru avoided Makoto’s eyes this time.  
  
“Well, I am good at making babies…” Makoto’s voice dripped with pheromones and arousal, the sound itself resonating through Haru’s chest.  
  
“Wait…?” Haru reached out and held Makoto’s hand.  
  
“Er, yeah, I’ve hooked up a few times over the years…” Makoto blushed, “I’ll tell you everything when we talk later.”  
  
“Sure, yeah. I just…had no clue.”  
  
“Yeah, uh, I don’t even know if Nagisa found out…” Makoto mumbled.  
  
“But... WHO?” Haru was truly curious. He maybe felt a bit jealous but considering the circumstances he had no real…right to anything on past matters.  
  
“Erm, well, Captain Mikoshiba mainly…” Makoto hid his face in his hands.  
  
“….Woah,” Haru imagined it briefly, “That’s hot.” He admitted.  
  
“Haru!”  
  
“Sorry. Wait, why were we looking at first timer forums then?”  
  
“Er, well, Mikoshiba always took care of everything so I didn't really...Gah, anyway let’s actually head to a love hotel now, okay?”  
  
“Heh. As long as you show me how good you are at babymaking.” Haru teased.  
  
“Oh, I will.” Makoto gave Haru an extremely flirtatious side-glance and started walking towards the train station ticket barriers for the platform that would take them to Shibuya, home of the perhaps infamous “love hotel hill.” Haru felt an aroused electric tingle prickle up his spine.  
  
***  
  
Haru and Makoto stared wide-eyed at the room they’d finally rented out for a 12 hour “overnight stay” after a few “no vacancies” hotels and super fancy and out of their budget ones. The price was just fine here and they decided to go with a more simple room theme. “Arabian boudoir” rather than the crazy “Merry-Go-Round” room or the “floor to ceiling mirrors and glass” room that apparently gave full voyeuristic audience to the occupants of the room right below. Apparently room-theme-appropriate cosplay was available for rent as well, but the boys, a bit overwhelmed, declined the option at the self-service iPad “front desk” at the entrance of the hotel. Mouths agape, they surveyed how their “Arabian” room had a giant four-poster bed, with puffy cream colored canopy and blankets that looked like you would be jumping into the very definition of soft. The floor was marble and large potted tropical plants were interspersed throughout the suite. Rich tapestries hung from the walls and windows, and on top of a long wood table laid carefully placed brass dishware, handcuffs, ankle-cuffs, keys to said bondage, and two precisely folded plush bathrobes. Makoto followed Haru into the bathroom despite it being behind a transparent glass wall with a slid back dark plum curtain on the outside, and heard him gasp at the large two-person marble bathtub with golden fixtures. Haru turned to Makoto, eyes aglow.  
  
“Okay, we’ll start with a bath,” Makoto conceded. They set their day bags and shopping bag by the bed and started filling the tub. They sat on the tub’s edge as they waited a while.  
  
“So…” Haru fidgeted a little, eyeing the finally rising water, “we’re both taking turns right?”  
  
“Of course!” Makoto jumped. “I’ve…done it both ways before so it’ll be alright.”  
  
Haru nodded in slightly stunned understanding. _Wow, Mikoshiba._ Still, he figured Makoto would be highly communicative, just as he had when they’d first tried making out, so he didn’t feel too nervous. Perhaps Makoto noticed the tension in his shoulders, because he put his hand on them and smiled quietly. Haru leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek, earning him a giggle.  
  
“Tub’s about ready.” Makoto observed. Haru shed his clothes and sat on one of the plastic stools and was about to start shampooing when Makoto stepped in, completely naked as well, and stopped him with an astonished “You’re not wearing your jammers.”  
  
Haru’s eyes fluttered away from Makoto’s hot gaze on his naked body. “Well, today is for Makoto and not swimming, so…” He grabbed the showerhead and trailed off. Makoto came and sat next to him on the other little stool and took the showerhead from him, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
“Haru, can I wash you?”  
  
“Um, sure.” Haru was caught off-guard. Makoto reached to turn the tub off and came back to turn the showerhead on, checked the temperature, and sprayed Haru’s hair sopping wet before lathering shampoo.  
  
“I know we saw each other naked plenty of times in the changing room and shower back home, but it feels different now doesn’t it?” Makoto chuckled, massaging Haru’s head.  
  
“I’ll say.”  
  
“Haru, you know you’re….” Makoto gulped, “really pretty.” his voice cracked on the conclusion. Haru would’ve looked up to see what face Makoto was making but then his hair was getting rinsed.  
  
All he managed was an, “Eheh.” Makoto continued on with conditioner and then washing Haru’s body, attentively rubbing the soapy washcloth just right. Not too hard, not too light, just enough to properly clean him up and induce his muscles to relax. It felt extremely comforting, and the echoing of every little sound in the bathroom seemed warm and homey. After finishing his back, Makoto turned Haru around to get at his front. Suddenly the steam of the environment seemed to emphasize the situation. Makoto’s mouth fell a little open as he ate up the view. Haru reached out and guided the hand with the washcloth to start washing his left pectoral, showing Makoto yes, by all means, please continue.  
  
Makoto reverentially lathered up all of Haru’s torso, held his wrists and ankles like treasures as he washed his limbs, and carefully placed Haru’s feet on his own knees as he got between his toes. Finally all that was left was Haru’s privates. He looked to him in questioning.  
  
“Let me, “Haru gently took the washcloth from Makoto and began slowly, provocatively caressing his now beginning to harden cock. Makoto’s gulp bounced off the walls and Haru gave him an anything but innocent smirk. Yes, now he was basically masturbating with the washcloth, teasing himself, his balls, his taint, his asshole. He watched Makoto’s arousal grow to a formidable size. He’d admit to Makoto later about having wondered about that occasionally due to things such as swimsuit bulges back in high school. Later. Now was his turn to wash Makoto.  
  
Makoto was startled out of apparent hypnosis when Haru’s hand cupped his ass. The washcloth fell onto the floor with a wet slap.  
  
“You know Makoto, now that I think about it, I've always wanted to draw you nude.” Haru slid his hands up Makoto’s back.  
  
Makoto blushed, fluttering his eyelids as he tried to reply, "Oh, uh," Haru quite enjoyed Makoto's fluster.  
  
"Your body puts Greek gods to shame." Haru continued, massaging Makoto's shoulders. "Your proportions are amazing." He slid his hands lower and lower, to Makoto's lumbar muscles and rubbed circles into them. "Plus your face and your smile are handsome." He paused his hands and locked his gaze with Makoto's, "But I'll need to practice to be able to show how much of a sweetheart you are. The most beautiful soul I've ever seen."  
  
“Haru, you’re so talkative,” Makoto was by now very turned on and very confused but definitely feeling very loved.  
  
“I think,” Haru traced Makoto's iliac crest from back to front, taking in Makoto's excited inhale with satisfaction. Finally he teased Makoto's length with his bare finger and was rewarded with an indecent mewl. “I think everything is just overflowing. I’ll probably get quiet again later. Sorry.” He concluded and began soaping up the rest of Makoto instead.  
  
“No, no, it’s good,” Makoto breathily moaned.  
  
One he finished it was honestly getting a little chilly. “Here, let’s get in now.” Haru rinsed the both of them off and slipped into the tub, hissing at the heat of the water. Makoto climbed in right after.  
  
“Ahh!” they sighed in unison. Makoto leaned back and stretched his body out and motioned for Haru to come be the little spoon. It was surprising how fast everything seemed to happen, physically, but they’d come to terms while shopping and talking things out that really now they knew each other’s feelings, the only line left to cross was full on bodily contact. They’d been boyfriends in form and function for years already otherwise. Makoto had assured Haru that they could take things as slow as they needed, kissing was already “a dream come true” as he had stated their first night together-together. Haru scooted over and laid against the taller boy’s chest and they rested that way for quite some time. Yeah, it felt awkward, suddenly having to be considerate towards another man’s (semi-erect) package in the tub, but it was Makoto’s and they loved each other and it felt really nice cuddling with him, zoning out and listening to Makoto's heartbeat, the rippling of the water, breathing in steam and Makoto's scent. Small sacrifice.  
  
Makoto smooched Haru on the forehead. “We’re starting to get pruny,” he giggled, showing Haru his fingers.  
  
“You getting out?”  
  
“Well, I would like to move things to the bed and…how did you put it? Something about your ass-pussy.” Makoto’s giggle rumbled through Haru’s torso and created little waves in the water.  
  
“Okay,” Haru half pouted. He climbed out of the tub and turned around to offer Makoto a helping hand out, just as Makoto had done every morning for years. Makoto’s eyes shone, his heart touched, as he took Haru’s hand and rose up from the tub. They kept their hands clasped and moved to the changing area and only let go to towel each other off lovingly, stealing kisses here and there, each one getting a little longer and more intense. Finally they made their way to the bed, at this point Makoto stumbling backwards onto it while Haru made out with him.  
  
They shifted to lay all the way on the bed, Haru still clambered atop Makoto. Panting, naked, and more than a little turned on, they smiled at each other before Haru ducked down and dove straight into a blowjob.  
  
“Uwah! Haru!” Makoto’s arms jolted to grip the pillows he laid on top of. Haru lapped at Makoto’s tip, while testingly coaxing his foreskin lower. Once the head emerged, he kissed it, earning him a small buck of Makoto’s hips. Haru moved lower onto the shaft and cautiously bobbed his head up and down, feeling his boyfriend’s length quickly harden and grow just a bit larger. He took his mouth off and rubbed the base with his fingers while running his tongue over the slit back and forth. He started to taste salt.  
  
“Oh, Haru, this is great,” Makoto sighed, erotic undertones in his voice convincing Haru that things were indeed going well so far. Encouraged, he stroked Makoto’s cock up and down firmly with his hand and went lower to experiment with his balls with his mouth.  
  
“Oh!” Makoto softly moaned. Haru felt Makoto’s luscious thighs squeeze around his head. Not particularly enjoying the soft but wrinkly sacs, Haru again moved lower and wet his other hand’s finger with saliva and teased Makoto’s puckered anus, earning him another appreciative “Oof!”  
  
He went back up to engulf as much of Makoto’s dick back into his mouth and simultaneously wiggled his finger deeper inside him.  
  
“Mmmm,” Makoto hummed after a moment. “Haru, get the lube.” Haru extracted himself from the larger boy and reached over to the table and grabbed the lubricant they’d bought together. Makoto took it from him and opened it. “Give me your hand.” Haru complied and received a generous dollop of the concoction on his fingers. “Get me ready,” Makoto shakily exhaled, laying back down on the bedsheets and pillows. Haru nodded and began slowly banging Makoto’s asshole with one lubed up finger. After a minute the muscles walls relaxed enough to add a second finger. Makoto groaned. After another minute he added a third finger and the squelching noises became faster and lewder. Haru felt Makoto’s bum start to spasm wider then tighter, so he took all three out, a string of liquid trailing behind. Makoto’s erection bounced against his abs as Haru momentarily let go. Haru’s own hard on brushed against Makoto’s raised thigh as he scooted closer, leaning over his chest.  
  
“Ahhh” Makoto’s ass felt and looked empty.  
  
“You ready?” Haru used his dry hand to rub Makoto’s hip.  
  
“Yes. Do me Haru, I want you so bad.” Makoto sighed.  
  
“Help me find your spot.” Haru lubed up his cock, getting it just a bit harder.  
  
“Nn!” Makoto felt Haru’s tip nudge against his entrance.  
  
“You really ready?”  
  
“Yes!” Haru savored entering Makoto’s tight, moist pathway, and hissed at how it squeezed him just right. Makoto’s breathing became more erratic as he “ooh”ed and hummed the further Haru pressed into him. They waited a few beats, adjusting to each other, panting, and Haru shifted his hand and knee placement before he gave a small test hump. It felt even more amazing that he could have imagined.  
  
“Oh, Makoto,” he uttered rawly, gutterally, “Let’s try for babies,”  
  
Makoto would’ve snorted if not for feeling immensely, satisfiedly filled up. He did rather like the idea of getting fucked so hard by Haru that the only explanation was “being in heat for babymaking” though so he just mewled in agreement. Haru drew out slowly and snapped his hips forward, bouncing Makoto against the pillows and headboard as the bed creaked. Both boys gasped in pleasure. Haru repeated the motion, a little faster, and then again, a little faster, until the bed was creaking at a steady pace and Makoto’s legs bounced against Haru in keeping with the beat. The boys lost track of everything but the sensations of their conjoinment.  
  
“Where…?” Haru panted, sweat beading up on his forehead.  
  
“Aim, ah, just a little more, mmf, up.”  
  
Haru slowed down, working on his angle of entry but missing each time. Makoto reached down to tend to his erection, glistening with dripping precum. Haru vaguely watched as he circled his thumb around and on the edge of his glans, then took the entire shaft in his fist and slowly pumped it. Haru pulled far out of Makoto’s anus this time and upon reentry, aimed a little further up than before. As he did, he felt Makoto squeeze especially tight around him, and heard a distinct gasp.  
  
“Hm.” Haru grinned, taking in Makoto’s sudden tightly shut eyes and orgasmic “oh” shaped mouth.  
  
“Perfect.” Makoto gasped, turning to look Haru in the eye. He was glistening with sweat now too. His flushed face and droopy eyes drew Haru in further.  
  
“Mhmm.” He leaned over to kiss Makoto on the corner of his mouth while he pulled his hips up for better leverage. Makoto opened his mouth and invited Haru’s to as well. Their tongues soon found each other and frolicked lazily between each mouth. Haru started moving his hips again, this time a lewd patting sound accompanying each time their lower halves met. They moaned into each others' mouths, tension pressurizing, inducing Haru to go faster, harder, until he was full fledgedly pounding into Makoto.  
  
Makoto's moans escalated into higher pitched "ah!"s, turning Haru on even more. He growled in return, and made sure to aim for Makoto's prostate as best he could, considering how blissed out he'd become. He accidentally pulled out too far and when slamming back into Makoto he saw stars and knew he was close.  
  
"Gonna cum!" He grunted.  
  
To his surprise, Makoto sprang up and knocked Haru over, slowly pulling his ass off Haru's cock but also pinning him to the bed with his powerful thighs. Makoto gave a sultry grin.  
  
"Daddy wants to watch his pretty boy when he cums." he half joked. Haru felt any blood that wasn't already in his dick rush down and engorge it to the point of faint pain. The boys looked at each other stunned, realizing how affected Haru had become. Haru's breath was still caught in his throat when Makoto brought his hands to glide over Haru's chest, ribs, then rest on his hips.  
  
"Hmm, so Haru likes being called pretty?" He tested, massaging circles over Haru's hipbones with his thumbs, "Or maybe..." He bent forward to whisper hotly into Haru's ear, "You wanna have Daddy's babies?"   
  
Haru inhaled sharply and Makoto saw his pupils dilate. "Ahh," both boys acknowledged the discovery. They knew the night would take a new turn.  
  
Makoto licked and sucked at body parts Haru had heretofore never thought of as erogenous but somehow Makoto's touch made everything excited. They tried out a little more dirty talk too. It was tentative and questioning, and both felt a little ashamed that the earlier Daddy joke had now honestly become a point of arousal, but soon enough they figured out that Haru wanted to hear Makoto huskily play "Daddy" to him, and Makoto preferred hearing Haru call out "Makoto!" in increasingly raw tones. It got particularly intense, to the point that Haru slurred "Magoho"s while being eaten out unexpectedly well. His erection ached and dripped precum, having been only teased a littled since exiting Makoto.  
  
Makoto changed positions again, dick rubbing against Haru's soaking wet entrance. "Tell Daddy what you want." Makoto pushed so that his tip rested against Haru's sphincter just so. Haru felt like he was going crazy, like he was going to burst, so half out of his mind, he whined, "I want to have your babies Makoto, fill me up and get me so pregnant!"  
  
Makoto, astonished and admittedly a little bewildered, blurted out, "I love you Haru! We're gonna have so many babies."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Then Makoto reamed Haru's ass like there was no tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
A phone call woke the boys up. Makoto was the first to stir, and dragged his hand over past Haru to the receiver.  
  
"Hullo?" His voice cracked with its first use of the day. A recorded message answered him, announcing that the room was reserved for two more hours and they'd need to go back to the entrance to add any more time. Makoto hung the phone up and settled back into spooning Haru from behind. He vaguely realized he was still inside Haru. Oops.  
  
"Wha?" Haru mumbled.  
  
"We gotta leave in two hours."  
  
"Hmm." Haru wiggled his hips a bit. "Can we...?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Makoto yawned and pulled out. Haru rolled over to look him in the eye.  
  
"So..."  
  
Makoto's face paled. "So?" he repeated cautiously.  
  
"I was thinking," Haru yawned, adding to Makoto's anxiety  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"First, let's not do this too often cuz my ass and hips hurt and I'm gonna need to swim." Haru sounded apologetic but stern.  
  
"Right, of course." Makoto's bliss bruised and wilted visibly.  
  
"Second," Haru reached up and petted Makoto's hair. Makoto reached up to hold his hand too, a little scared of what would come next.  
"Second," Haru started over, smiling now, "I really do wanna have your babies."  
  
"Haru!" Makoto suddenly beamed sunshine and bliss again.  
  
"After we graduate,"Haru began.  
  
"Let's start a family."Makoto finished for him.  
  
"Except, Makoto, we're already our own family." Haru's voice quietened out of shyness.  
  
"Husbands." Whispered in disbelief. "We're husbands!" He then shouted, startling Haru.  
  
The boys left the hotel hand in hand, and upon reaching Haru's apartment, snuggled up together and talked about their perfect future household with a beautiful kitchen and pool, and their wedding, and their kids, with visits from "Uncle Rei and Uncle Nagisa," and a pet mackerel or kitty or both,etc., until they drifted off napping in each other's arms. Monday would bring back their regular routines, but looking much brighter and happier now that their days would be filled with Love.


End file.
